Hidden Secrets
by Shantel Lukasik
Summary: Kenna, Loki and Thor's childhood friend, chose the one she wanted. Yet can she stick to her hopes despite all the things going on? Before and During Thor and into The Avengers. LokixOC Summary is vague to keep away from spoilers
1. Chapter 1

Today was the big day. Thor would be told at a banquet tonight that he was to be king. He was twenty one and, in three years, at twenty four he would take the crown. King Odin was stepping down soon and had chosen his eldest son. Kenna had to admit the man was getting up there in years, but he still had the spark of a great leader. He was kind and caring, yet strict and unbending in certain situations. She held him in high esteem, as did the rest of Asgard.

Kenna's heeled boots sounded as she walked leisurely through the hallway of the palace. She had instinctually gone to the hall outside the weapon's vault. She wasn't sure why, but when she got a feeling she should be somewhere, she appeared there. Her instincts were pretty good, too. On her record already were saved children, lost pets, and the prevention of disasters. Many thought it was just because of her magic. She was a healer; why shouldn't she be able to prevent people from getting hurt even a little? Whatever it was, Kenna did not mind, because she was usually led into the path of one of her favorite people in Asgard, which on deeper thought, may not have been a good thing.

Leaning against the railing of the hallway, Kenna waited patiently. She was rewarded as not even a minute passed before she met with her dear childhood friend once again. Her face cracked into a smile at the look of surprise on his face. A young man with dark hair slicked back caught her eye.

"Kenna."

"Loki."

The young man stood awkwardly by the door as it closed. Kenna leaned off of the railing and sauntered over to the boy who was particularly fond of green, so shown by every outfit he owned. She peered up into his face questioningly.

"Are you going to tell me what you were doing in there or am I going to pry it out of you, as usual?"

Loki turned away from her with a sigh.

"I was just checking that the vault was safe. You know when we have parties, security gets a little...slack."

Kenna frowned. She couldn't differentiate between a lie or the truth. She honestly didn't care too much what he was doing in there, she was just happy she had found him. She shrugged and swung around in front of him. She spun twice.

"What do you think? Fit for a banquet?"

"Why don't you ask Thor? It's his party...as usual."

Kenna crossed her arms in front of her.

"I know and it's unfair, but if I ask **him** how **I **look then he'll ask **me **how I think **he** looks. And I don't think he wants to hear my answer. Because I'm a horrible and mean best friend to him, just like you are to me. A very sick cycle, don't you think?"

She got Loki to smile. It was a real smile. Once he had gotten past childhood, his smiles had gotten more rare and she was one of the last people who could pull it out. It was work, but she could do it.

"Ah, fine. If you won't tell me, I'll head get my mother right now."

She started to make her way back down the hallway when Loki's quiet voice reached her.

"You look beautiful."

She turned back to him and looked down at her dress. It was made of silk in a royal blue color with gold designs like vines. Her chocolate brown hair fell around her shoulders in lustrous waves. Kenna wasn't surprised with Loki's statement. He always acted indignant about everything until the last second when it came to her. Then he'd spout out something nice and she'd feel bad for thinking he only cared about what Thor did. She walked back over to him.

"I may be asking a lot, but...I have no escort to the banquet. I wonder if our Prince Loki has one..."

He gave a small grin and held his arm out to her. She instantly linked arms with him.

"Indeed I did not until this moment."

"Ah, convenient. Shall we fetch my mother?"

Loki cringed, but they began walking up to the dressing room in the palace. Kenna's mother made all the outfits for the nobility as well as her daughter. That was why Kenna grew up with the two princes. Odin and Frigga were very fond of Kenna to the point that now even Kenna's mother was held in high esteem. Yet, Kenna's mother, Ailsa, was very interested in her daughters future, which caused problems for Kenna. Her mother wanted the young lady to someday be queen, so she was always pushing Kenna to spend time with Thor. It hadn't worked out as Thor was never alone with Loki and other friends to be with him. Because of this, Kenna had the young warrior woman Sif as her closest female friend and she spent most of her free time with Loki. Her mother couldn't believe things turned out like this.

When they got to the dressing room, Loki stopped her at the door.

"I need to say something," he told her, his face very serious.

Kenna was alarmed for a moment.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I just..." Loki hesitated before he sighed," I want to apologize for...today. Something is going to happen at this banquet...to you. I'm sorry. But know that I am **always** here for you."

Her eyes were wide in confusion and fear. She didn't have time to ask him what he was talking about as her mother suddenly opened the door.

"Oh! Kenna. Good. Oh, and Prince Loki, so nice to see you."

Loki gave her a smile. Only Kenna could tell when Loki's smiles were fake and the one her mother was getting in that category. It did not reach his eyes at all, yet he still looked pleasant.

"It is wonderful to see you as well Lady Ailsa."

Her mother beamed and rubbed her daughter's cheek.

"You had a smudge. I assume he is escorting you? Fine, fine. Good day today for some, hm?"

Kenna smiled at her mother.

"For Thor, yes."

Her mother laughed and pinched her cheek.

"Oh, dear! For you, too! Frigga told me that Thor is going to propose to you! You'll say yes of course. I'm so excited. See you there, Kenna."

Kenna's face turned to stone, her mouth hanging open as her mother disappeared. Loki sighed from beside her and rubbed his temples in irritation. Apparently, her mother wasn't supposed to tell her anything. The young woman slowly turned to Loki.

"What...in the name of **Odin**...did she say?"

"Surprise?"

She made a sound in her throat comparable to someone being squished by a boulder. She grabbed the front of Loki's robes and shook him.

"I don't want to marry him! HELP ME!"

Loki pulled her hands off of his clothing and held them.

"When I found out, I did what I could, but you have to get married. I am so sorry. You just have to weigh your options when you get them."

"What option? There is "Thor" and then there is "Thor"."

Loki closed his eyes before tilting her head up to look at him as he opened his eyes. The green orbs met her honey brown one's, piercing through her soul, keeping her silent.

"You have options. Just pretend you know nothing and do what you must. But you have to marry not matter what or your mother will probably hunt you down and make your life terrible. Trust me. Just pick what you want."

Kenna swallowed hard.

"What **I **want?"

"Yes."

He wasn't making sense to her, but his words were the only once she could hang on to for now. He linked his arm with hers once again and they moved toward the banquet hall. When they entered, they were greeted by a very jovial Frigga, who greet both with kisses on their cheeks. Odin nodded at the both before Loki led her to her seat between him and Thor. With Kenna seated, he took his seat to her left. Her mother smiled at her from across the table. Frigga was soon seated beside her with Odin at the head of the table beside her. There are at least fifty other people in attendance, including Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun. Kenna had a hard time paying attention to anything Odin was saying. She was not registering anything until midway through dinner when Thor nudged her shoulder with his and whispered to her.

"Are you feeling well?"

"Of course not. My mother told me you were going to propose to me."

Kenna looked up at him. She was slightly relieved to see his face darken.

"My mother thought it would be a good idea. I'm not completely sure about what will happen. As far as I know I have to present you with a ring and spout some nonsense. I love you dearly, but you are my friend."

"What can be done?"

"Nothing. Both Loki and I tried reasoning with mother, but father isn't stopping this. He agrees that if you will have me, then we should get married."

A shudder ran down Kenna's spine at the thought of being married to Thor. The lovely trophy wife. It was fitting. A warrior like Thor marrying a magic user who could heal people's battle wounds. Thor himself was not someone Kenna could handle. They tended to disagree a lot in views, which is hard considering Kenna was skilled at following the course laid out before her. She did not even want to consider the fact that a king was expected to have heirs. Loki had to grab her hand to keep her from stabbing her fork into the table in frustration while her nerves took over it. Glancing around, he took the fork out of her hand, put it back on the table, and placed her hand back on her lap.

"Calm down," he hissed.

"Sorry."

After the meals, Odin gave a long speech in which he announced Thor as his heir, which of course was a complete surprise to Thor. The young man obviously felt triumphant and smiled and nodded at everyone like the celebrity he was. Kenna and Loki grinned at each other, having secretly made jokes about Thor's popularity in private conversations between the two. It was just a bit of fun poked at a love one, of course. It was after this that Odin asked Kenna to stand up and come to him. Gulping down nerves, she steadily got up and went over to him.

"We have a special occurrence at this banquet. As many of you know, Kenna has been a member of this family since her father died in the war and her mother became the famous designer that she is. She has made a wonderful childhood companion for both of our boys, Thor and Loki, and has taught them much about how to deal with women."

Sif accidentally snorted really loudly into her wine at that moment. Eyes turned to her as she turned a slight pink and tried to bury herself in her chair. She caught Thor giving her a joking glare while Loki looked insulted. Kenna laughed quickly, releasing some of the tension she had accumulated during the banquet.

"Now, Thor, if you will."

The future king cleared his throat and got out of his chair. Going over to Kenna, he gave her an apologetic look before kneeling before her. The majority of the guests gasped and began whispering. Thor held out an open palm that made Kenna's eyes open very wide. In his hand was a ring with a ruby on it in the shape of a hammer. Mjölnir on a silver band. He then pinched the ring between the index and thumb of his left hand.

"Kenna, as I will one day be king...I hope that you will consider being my queen. You have always been...my friend. I will do my best to make you happy and give you all you desire. I know I am asking much of you, but...please carefully consider this...marriage proposal."

The young healer made a squeaking noise deep in her throat. To her surprise, Odin put a hand on his shoulder and instructed him to stand up. Have him stand off to the side, he turned toward the table.

"Loki, my son..."

With his face an unreadable mask, he got out of his seat and made his way toward the small group. Kenna shot Thor a questioning look, but she only got a raised eyebrow in return. She then glanced over at her mother who looked extremely confused and appeared to almost be getting up out of her seat, but she knew better than to do that. Kenna's eyes widened significantly as Loki got down on one knee. Thor's mouth opened slightly in surprise. He took her hand and gently kissed it. Holding out his free hand, a ring materialized in his fingers. Kenna's eyebrows shot up. The ring was significantly different from Thor's. While the previous ring was characteristic of Thor, bearing his colors and showing his symbol, this ring held only one aspect of Loki. The ring was a rose. Sapphire and emerald intertwined in a stem that became a two colored rose on a band of gold.

"I know this is overwhelming," Loki began in a silky voice, the voice that everyone knew he used when persuading someone of something," and I cannot possibly measure up to my brother's offer. I just want you to consider marrying me. Your happiness is very important to me and I support you no matter who you choose. I make no promises to you. I just hope that, so far, you've been having a very Happy 20th Birthday. So, Kenna...will you marry me?"

Loki stood up and backed up till he was standing beside Thor. The subject of these proposals was frozen. Her mind was working double time and for some reason, she found herself unbelievably scared. Whoever she chose, she would make an impact in some way. Her hands shook and goose bumps travelled up her arms.

"I-I need a moment."

She fled the hall. Once outside the room she moved down the hallway a bit and stopped at a familiar balcony. Placing her hands on the railing, she looked over. She began to feel sick so she looked up at the sky instead and took a deep breath. Her mind went back to the time she had been walking on the railing to show off how much balance she had. She and the boys had been about eight at the time. She wasn't as balanced as she thought and had slipped off the side. If it hadn't been for both boys grabbed her arms, she would have surely fallen to her death. Turning, she leaned against the railing. Thor would be king and could give her the world. But he was arrogant and did not have anything in his heart other than friendship for her. And then Loki...he of course remembered her birthday. He never forgot something like that. Yet he was the younger brother and picking him might come off as an insult. With Loki...there was a chance. There was a possibility that existed for the two of them to-

"Kenna!"

Looking forward, she found her mother. Standing up straight, she faced her mother as the woman grabbed her shoulders.

"Sweetheart, you know who you should be choosing, right? Thor! He's...handsome...brave...and he'll be a king. Go back in there. At least this makes it look like you're confused, that way it won't be so hard on Loki, but we both know how this needs to go."

Wrapped an arm around to her daughter's back, she walked Kenna back to the banquet hall. Her mother went in first so she could take her chair again. Upon walking in, the young woman found everyone back in their seats. All eyes were on her as she stood in the doorway. She caught her mother whispering to Frigga, probably telling the queen her daughter's choice. Taking a step forward, the young healer looked around at all the faces, all except the faces of Thor and Loki.

"I've...made my decision. And...I need to say...I am one hundred percent sure of my choice."

She dared a glance at the boys. Both of them were looking away from her. She could see her mother smiling at her, nodding her head. Letting out some air in a short exhale, she raised her head high.

"Thor..."

His blue eyes met hers, his face completely serious. Loki's lips pursed, typical of when things went how he expected.

"...I'm sorry. I accept your proposal...Loki."

Thor's face broke into a smile, his pure white teeth showing. Loki's eyes locked on hers, wide with surprise. He only blinked after Thor gave him a great congratulatory clap on the back. The opposite side of the table had started in alarm as Kenna's mother had fainted, something that seemed to amuse Odin quite a bit. Frigga was fanning the distraught woman with a napkin. Having gathered himself together, Loki made his way to her side and slipped his ring onto her finger, officially making it hers. Then, for show, the two of them embraced. Loki could feel her trembling so he placed a comforting hand on the back of her head as she sniffled into his shirt.

"Are you okay with this?" she whispered as the guests clapped in congratulations.

"I told you to do what you want," he responded," Did you?"

She nodded almost imperceptibly. She heard Loki chuckle softly.

"Then don't worry."


	2. Chapter 2

Kenna sat on the stairs, staring down at the water that flowed under Asgard. The steps where she sat led down to the water where she and the boys had played a lot when they were small. The sound of the water's waves smacking the rocks was comforting. The blue of the ocean was calming for her. She slid back to lean against the rock wall. She did not have to worry about how she was taking up the entire width of the stairs. No one usually went down to the ocean in the palace except her and her friends. And right now, her friends were celebrating Thor's continuation of being single. Wanting to be alone, she had snuck out of the palace. After the banquet, her mother had screamed and cried until she had given up and decided not to care what her daughter did anymore. Her things were moved into a room next to Loki's where they shared an enormous bathing room. Frigga and Odin didn't seem to care who she decided to choose and were just happy things went well, despite her mother's overdramatic responses.

Feeling overwhelmed, Kenna began to sing.

"_I saw you yesterday, watching me in that same way_

_I looked back at you, but you just turned and walked away_

_I see it everyday_

_You look at me one way_

_That same expression that's different from the way you look at everyone_

_What I want to know is what is it you see?_

_What is it you see_

_When you look at me?_

_How am I not the same_

_from any other dame?_

_What is so different about me?_

_Is it a something only I can be?_

_What is it you see?_

She stopped, unsure how to continue her song. She tapped her perfectly filed nails against her cheek.

"Come up with that yourself?"

Kenna glanced up out of habit, but she didn't need to do so to know who's voice it was. Loki sat beside her as she nodded. He grinned and looked at her.

"You've been avoiding me."

"I've just wanted to think alone a little. You cannot just decide I am avoiding you after a day."

"Yes, I can."

Looking up at his face again, his bright eyes made her nerves flare. Loki sighed at her.

"I think we need to talk. As I'm sure you've figured out by now, I told mother I wanted to propose to you when I heard Thor was."

"Which you did out of spite..."

"More or less, but I also did it out of jealousy."

"Oh, really?"

Loki frowned at her sarcastic remark. He grabbed her chin, somewhat roughly and made her look at him in the eyes.

"Not jealousy of Thor. Jealousy because even as a friend I care about you ten times more than Thor does."

"Since when does playing with someone as a child result in not being allowed to marry for love?"

Loki's face took on a contemplative expression. Kenna waited for a minute before tapping him on the hand.

"My face..."

His hand instantly dropped. The young woman moved her jaw around to make it stop hurting. Loki was a rather strong young man for being lean and less muscular visually in comparison to Thor. He looked down at her.

"To be honest, marrying for love never crossed my mind. I always assumed I'd receive a wife because I'm the prince. Same for Thor, too. With this concept in mind, why did you pick me?"

Kenna turned a slight pink and looked down at her knees.

"Because...well...for one I wanted to fight my mother. I did not want Thor's female loves to try and assassinate me. And...unlike Thor, you make time to seek me out. I don't know why, but you do and maybe...I...kind of thought that...you and I might..."

She glanced up and caught Loki's eye. He raised an eyebrow.

"Fall in love?"

He smiled as she went completely crimson.

"I do not know what I was thinking. I'm going back to my room now."

She got up and was about to walk past Loki, but he grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

"It could happen."

Kenna turned back. Loki stood up and put a hand to her face. His thumb brushed her cheek gently.

"We're not getting married for a few years...there is time. I mean, we can't get married until Thor is king. The younger prince getting married before his older brother is just too much for some to bear. I believe I could love you. Honestly, I would choose you for a wife over any other woman in Asgard and if you want love, I will do my best to give you that."

The young woman laughed and shook her head.

"You are very sweet, Loki, but do not force yourself to love me. If it happens...it will, if not...at least we have each other."

He gave her an odd look.

"Then what if you fall in love with someone who isn't me? Volstagg, for instance!"

"That's a horrifying example..."

"Then you might be pushed to-"

"Loki."

Tilting her head, Kenna smiled up at him reassuringly. Her head leaned into his hand.

"I could never do that to you. Even if we were married and there might be someone who catches my eye, I could never abandon you. It is my duty as your future wife to be faithful and I take that very seriously. I will see you later, now. I want to find Sif."

Leaning upwards, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He watched her silently as she moved away.

"And do not worry about silly things," she threw back to him before disappearing up the stairs.

It took her five minutes to reach the lounge where their group of friends usually spent time. She ran into Thor, as he was leaving the room. He smiled at her and pulled her into a huge bear hug.

"Ah, future sister-in-law. Not to be rude, but I am quite pleased that you are **that** instead of my future wife."

"Oh, I feel the same way, Thor, do not worry."

With a quick wink, he walked away and Kenna moved into the room. She jumped as she was grabbed by Sif and pulled to a couch. Once seated, her friend sat beside her and stared at her. Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg were grinning from various positions around the room.

"Why did you pick Loki?" Sif cried, bewildered," He's-"

"Not Thor, I know," Kenna smiled, sitting back in the chair," And I am very glad about that. Sif, you're a much better match for Thor than I am. You can keep him in line sometimes. He runs over me. When you grow up with someone it is they expect you to following along with their plans. Honestly, when I thought it was just Thor, I was preparing to say that I could not marry him because I had a secret relationship with Fandral. Though I must admit. the mustache is a bit of a turn off."

The blonde haired young man laughed.

"I would have gone along with you, despite your distaste of facial hair," he told her with a smile.

The healer stuck her upper lip out in amusement before looking back at Sif. She had expected her female friend to dislike her choice. She was always annoyed and suspicious of Loki. He had earned a reputation for mischief around Asgard. Sif laid a hand on her friend's knee.

"Look, I'm just concerned. After all the pranks he has ever pulled on you, you pick **him**?"

Loki had always pranked Kenna. He told her it was because it was fun. He always got her and she reacted just how he wanted. It was slightly manipulative and it distressed her as a child, but upon getting older he had calmed down and caused less heart stopping pranks. Sif had once told her he did it to get her attention because he liked her, but Kenna had dismissed that. No one could like the boyish woman who had been raised alongside the princes in everything from schoolwork to fighting.

"I happen to like him, thank you."

Hogun, who had been holding an empty goblet, dropped it in shock while Volstagg choked on the chicken leg he was inhaling. Kenna just raised an eyebrow at them. Sif shook her head, already knowing this.

"But you don't **love **him."

"Give it time. I'm playing a delicate game. By acting like I don't see him that way, while wishing desperately for it, he should want me. Especially since he is jealous of Thor. He'll do anything to keep me because I am one thing Thor did not get handed."

Fandral shook his head and pointed a finger at her.

"You, my dear, have a sneaky mind. How does Loki not know how similar the two of you are?"

A sly smile spread across the young woman's face as she stood up.

"Because that is how I want it. And I want him, not Thor. And don't get me wrong, this whole thing has me shaken up. I wanted to take my time to fall in love, even with someone who is not Loki, but I had to choose, so I did. It is just very convenient that I harbor feelings for him."

She went over to the table with food and drink covering it and poured herself a goblet of wine.

"I have only about three years. And having him seek me out is easier than fighting for him myself."

"And if he doesn't fall for you?" Sif asked.

Kenna turned and gave her friend a sad look.

"Then I will never tell him the truth. Here is the problem with Loki, he won't tell me he loves me. He'll want me to say it first, but I need him to say it. Maybe my plan is not as well thought out as it could be, but...with a man as secretive as Loki, one has to play the game similarly, no? And the best part is that I've been completely honest with him. I have not told him one lie yet."

Sif sighed.

"Well, good luck."

Tilting her cup to her friend, she took a drink, wondering who would have to make the next move. Would Loki try and win her over, or would she have to approach him first?


End file.
